


Happy Tally

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tally

Gerald sat and looked at his daughter. His back porch was a mess, his basement which used to store random things now had said random things stacked all over his study. He had to admit, seeing how happy Talia was made him happy. His kids, and admittedly himself, had been moving about in a fog of grief since the accident that took his wife. Peter had become more… disdainful of “humans.” God it felt so weird to think his kids felt separation from other people after he and Aggie had worked  _so hard_  to get them to see they were a part of this town, a part of the community. Now they had become so isolated. Talia had been sad and remote after her mother’s death. So to see her now, bright eyed and wiggling, laughing at the boy she brought home. Honestly he was really inclined to tie the boy up and keep him here. He even livened up Peter! making him behave more like the boy he was before.

 

“Tally. I’m not sure we should yet.” Gerald told his eldest.

“Daddy… I think Alec is definitely going to stick around. Besides! I really think….” Talia fidgeted and smiled. “He has a ring.”

Gerald’s surprise must have been all over him because Talia gripped his arm tight. “Daddy breathe.”

“I’m ok.” He said and smiled ruefully. “Has he…?”

Talia blushed, “No! I mean… Not yet?

Gerald nods, “Well wait for him to ask. Ok? For me. For Peter who is going to flip his shit.” They laugh together over that.

“Peter  _loves_  Alec. He just will never show it in a million years.” Talia chuckle.

Gerald grins, “He really does know how to push all of Peter’s buttons. Especially the ones that make him chase him. It’s… Actually a whole lot of fun to watch.”

Talia smiles, “So can we tell him?”

Gerald thinks it over a while then nods. “He’s cooking tonight right? We’ll tell him at dinner.”

Talia smacks her Dad’s arm. “You just want to be sure you get his BBQ ribs again before telling him in case he randomly runs screaming into the night!”

Gerald just grins and stands, kissing her head, “What can I say? The boy makes really good BBQ.”


End file.
